1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammock, more particularly to one having different parts that can be disassembled to save packaging space and thereby reduce packaging, storage and transport costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hammock 1 which is shown to include a hammock frame 11 and a bedmember 12 suspended on the hammock frame 11 by means of two sets of linking chains 123. The hammock frame 11 includes a longitudinal rod 14 having a bottom section 141 to be disposed on a ground surface, and two upwardly turning sections 142 extending from the bottom section 141. A pair of foot members 13 are secured to the bottom section 141 of the longitudinal rod 14, and are transverse to the longitudinal rod 14. A pair of ring connectors 15 are provided on upper ends of the upwardly turning sections 142 for connecting with upper ends of the linking chains 123 thereat. Lower ends of the linking chains 123 are connected to front and rear edges of the bed member 12 such that the bed member 12 is swingable on the hammock frame 11.
The bed member 12 can be disassembled from the hammock frame 11 for packaging or transport purposes. However, the longitudinal rod 14 has a relatively long length and turns upwardly at its two opposite end sections. The foot members 13 are secured to the longitudinal rod 14 by welding or by rivet joint, and are transverse to the longitudinal rod 14. As such, the hammock frame 11 has a relatively large size which is inconvenient in delivery. Moreover, a large amount of packing material would be required to pack the hammock frame 11, and the packaged hammock frame 11 would occupy a relatively large amount of space. These unavoidably result in an increase in transport costs.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a hammock with different parts that can be disassembled to result in reduced packaging, storage and transport costs.
Accordingly, the hammock of the present invention includes front and rear legs, a bridging unit, front and rear hanger rods, front and rear auxiliary support, a bed member, and a pair of suspending units. The front and rear legs are spaced-apart from each other in a longitudinal direction. Each of the legs has left and right ends adapted to be supported on a ground surface, and a raised intermediate portion extending between the left and right ends and adapted to be disposed above the ground surface. The bridging unit rests on the intermediate portions of the front and rear legs, and includes left and right bridging rods and a central bridging rod disposed between and connected to the left and right bridging rods. Each of the left and right bridging rods has front and rear end portions that are opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction and that are fastened detachably and respectively to the intermediate portions of the front and rear legs. The central bridging rod has front and rear end portions opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction. Each of the front and rear hanger rods has a lower end connected detachably to a respective one of the front and rear end portions of the central bridging rod, an upper end extending from the lower end away from the bridging unit, and an intermediate section between the lower and upper ends. Each of the front and rear auxiliary supports includes left and right support rods that have a respective one of the front and rear hanger rods disposed there between. Each of the left and right support rods of the front auxiliary support has an upper end fastened detachably to the intermediate section of the front hanger rod, and a lower end fastened detachably to the front end portion of a respective one of the left and right bridging rods. Each of the left and right support rods of the rear auxiliary support has an upper end fastened detachably to the intermediate section of the rear hanger rod, and a lower end fastened detachably to the rear end portion of a respective one of the left and right bridging rods. The bed member is disposed above the bridging unit and between said front and rear hanger rods. The bed member has front and rear end portions opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction. Each of the suspending units includes at least two flexible and elongated suspending members that have upper ends connected detachably to the intermediate section of a respective one of the front and rear hanger rods, and spaced-apart lower ends connected detachably to a respective one of the front and rear end portions of the bed member for suspending the bed member on the front and rear hanger rods.